Yuma Christmas
by XSDStitch
Summary: The Yumas have Christmas Eve


"Sis! Sis! Daddy is back!" called a very young Ancelot as he runs up the stairs to the room and hits the door of his sister a few times.

The hitting were more a banging as the doors are all wooden colored metal doors, due the troubel young Ancelot has with his strength.

The door swung open and Ancelot, who was leaning against the door while banging, fell flat on his nose. He whines in pain but was back up in the moment he heard Serena call "Daddy is back?"

"Yes!" cheered Ancelot "And he has a VERY Big Tree! Bigger than uncle Will!"

With that the two children are running down the stairs, towards the living room where their father just has set up the tree and once he stepped away from it to ensure it stood stable, the two children called "Daddy!" and jumped at a surprised Kuran, making him fall on the ground. Due both the surprise and the force the two children had behind their jump. Moreso the younger but stronger Ancelot.

Merida, whos attention got caught as she saw the kids running down, flew after them and then landed on Kuran's head, looking down in her curiosity. The black Wyvem has seen this scene a few times since her hatching, but still don't know how to join that show of affection as she couldn't tackle and hug Kuran like the little humans could do.

Hugging their father tight the two kids laughed as he hugged them back and smiles "I wasn't gone THAT long. Just a few hours to get our Christmas tree."

"But you came with a very big tree!" called Ancelot

Serena nods "Really big tree! Can we decorate it now? Can we, can we?" while making with her brother very large eyes.

Biting his lips, Kuran tried to resist the most dangerous weapon of his kids: Their Puppy eyes! Pulling up as much willpower as he could muster, he fought the urge to give into these orbs of the children. If he loses any willpower, he is under their spell, fulfilling any wish of the two, with no way to escape.

The ultimate trap. However, Kuran hand to stand strong. Here was one thing to be done before decorating the tree came. Thought his biggest mistake was that he already looked at the eyes of his kids, igniting the trap. All he could do now is to fight the power of those looks, which want to make him melt.

His resolve began to waver and with slightly shaking lips he opened to speak... "Well..."

"Please don't pull that on your father." came a female voice and all three turned to see the owner... who also happened to be the mother of the two children.

Faith smiled at her family and addressed to the children "You know that before you can decorate we have to make the tree to a special tree." and kneels down "Wouldn't you miss the special tree this year if we don't make it?"

Realizing what the children nearly did to their Christmas time, they nodded and Kuran chuckles "Thanks for the safe Faith."

Winking at him with a chuckle "No problem! Oh, great Keyblade Wielder Kuran! You go against such great enemies but utterly fail to defend yourself against the ultimate weapon of our kids." To which the kids giggle

"Not fair Faith." fake protested Kuran and gave his wife a light punch "You know that it is beyond my capacities to resist such a weapon. It should be forbidden that kids hold such might."

"Sorry dear! IN this case law of the jungle. The fittest survive." grinned Faith and grabbed his nose, "now be a good father and husband and get the box... I take the special making here."

"Yes, Madam!" he said and once she let go of his nose, he began to head off to get the box with the decoration for the Christmas tree.

The kids, on the other hand, took a spot where they could see the tree well. Merida took a spot as well, on her sitting tree, which is above Dusty's basked. The pink large wolf was sleeping at the moment while also being a comfortable and warm sleeping place for Zatana, the Zorua of the family.

Merida looked down and thought about waking the two, but decided against it. These two barely pay attention to what is happening soon in the last years, so the Wyvern figured in her mind that this year it wouldn't be much different.

Faith took out a crystal from her pocket and holds it at the lowest point of the three and let her people's ability to manipulate crystals began to affect the stone. First, she fixated it on the tree, then she began to extend and spread the gem over the surface of the tree.

It was a slow process but worth it. Originally the covering of the tree with crystal was to prevent the tree  
to catch fire and preserve the tree during the Christmas time... but the side effect was more than welcome.

Due to the crystal cover the tree glittered in many colors in the shine of the candles, and the children loved it. Also, Faith and Kuran enjoy the view of it. Thus this became a family tradition to have a "special" tree at Christmas Eve. And Serena was already looking forward to the date where she is good enough to do it herself or at least aid her mother.

Faith has finished half the work as Kuran came back with the chest full of the decoration for the three. Including Christmas tree balls which got a familiar treatment but for different reasons. In this case, it was to prevent the falling balls to shatter upon impact.

After placing down the box, he took a seat on the couch and Serena took instantly the chance and crawled on her father lap, having him holding her as they watched.

Once Faith was done with covering the tree with the crystal layers, the kids got into action. With their parents, they took out the Christmas tree balls, candle holders, and various other items which are either placed or hung on the tree. And placed them on the tree. Also Merida the young Wyvern helped by place some on the highest branches of the tree, while Kuran and Faith took turns to lift their children to reach higher ones.

Once the tree was completely decorate, Kuran and Faith placed the candles on it, while Ancelot dashed off, coming back with the camera.

With a smile, thanks and a rubbing on his son's head, Kuran stepped back and took a couple of pictures with and without the family of this year's Christmas tree.

Once that is done, Faith declared "I am now in the kitchen and prepare dinner! How about you go out and play some with your father in the snow?"

The darkness user looked out and saw the snow that came down that winter. He figured how it would run but decided that it would be fun regardless.

So to buy Faith the time to make dinner (though she wished Kuran could do that from time to time... but they failed miserably to find ANYBODY who could remove Kuran's tendency to... create lethal meals.) Kuran took his two kids and they got dressed for outside.

Once leaving the door, the children rushed into the backyard and starts instantly with the big project of the year. Making the largest Snow Man as possible.

And so far they only managed to make the bottom of the three parts of the Snowman... which has the size of Kuran himself.

While Serena and Ancelot are busy building the second part of their snowman, Kuran scratches the head and wondered where he gets the rocks, carrot, and hat for this size. The rocks are is the smallest problem though... the hat and the carrot was the one that makes it complicated.

He chuckles and decides to help them. As they build the Snowman, they were watched by many curious eyes, mostly the children of the neighborhood. After all, even if the project wasn't finished yet, it was larger than any snowman already.

The sun was already setting at Faith called "Dinner!" and the three were heading back in. They managed to place the stomach of the snowman on top of the first part so all is left is the head. And the deco...

Inside the table was set with the four candles of the Advent Wreath burning and Faith made for their Christmas dinner a goose after the recipe of her former home.

Sitting together they enjoyed the meal and once they finished, they cleaned everything and put leftovers down in the cellar... that would be made to their lunch for the coming days. Except for tomorrow... tomorrow they were in Disney Castle for a large Christmas celebration for everybody.

Serena and Ancelot disappeared soon after into their rooms. They knew what comes next. Presents.

While many would give out their Christmas presents in the first day after Christmas Eve, in the Dark Plains it was tradition to give it on Christmas Eve... something the darkness user remembers fondly from the years he spends as a child there. And the time he had with his mother and his old master.

That was also a reason why Kuran's father Bringsir wasn't here tonight. He didn't think much of this and wanted a Christmas Eve after the tradition of the Armor Makers. Which means seeking solitude, speak no word and think of the past year.

And neither Kuran nor Faith was willing to drag their children into some random cave where the only comfortable warmth came from clothes they brought with them.

That was an argument that holds for years now...

Kuran chuckles at the eagerness of his kids and asks Faith "Who gets the presents and who lights the candles of the tree?"

"I get the presents... you are taking the candles" she winked at him and leaves the room. The darkness user shakes his head slightly before fulfilling the duty from his wife.

Once the presents are set up for the children, Kuran took out a silver bell and rings it a few times, signaling his kids that the presents are ready.

Both came with presents of their own for each other and for their parents. Ancelot made pictures for his parents, while Serena made a pendant for her mother and a Wayfinder for her daddy. They looked crude but still hold a beauty of their own. And Ancelot's pictures showed how he saw his parents, to which both could only smile with pride.

While the presents from Faith and Kuran are to give what their children had written on wish lists to Santa Claus, the kids had self-made Christmas presents.

Thought it was impressive how much effort they put into their presents and they cherished the work the two put into.

After they had unpacked their presents, the children enjoyed some playing with them until they got tired and fell asleep in the middle of their joy.

"Well... like each year." mused Kuran as he scratches a sleeping Zatana and Faith agrees as she pets Dusty. Serena was leaning against Kuran's chest, while Ancelots head was lying on his mother's lap.

They packed up and changed the clothes of their sleeping kids before tucking them into their respective beds.

Serena was sleeping peacefully while holding onto a Teddy Bear. Her brother had a stuffed animal designed after Will's dragon form and sucked on his thump during his sleep.

"Well... it was rough so Far." admits Kuran "But I am glad to have these two."

Leaning on him Faith nods "Same here. Thought we really should have known better than being that foolish on the two times you knocked me up."

"Hey!" protested Kuran with a laugh. "You was so foolish to let me knock you up. So we are both at fault. And we bear now the punishment."

"A punishment I enjoy so far" winked Faith before she retreats for the shower. Kuran nodded and took something to drink and searched a good spot for the presents from his kids to showcase them. Once Faith was out of the bathroom, he took his turn to shower and meets her in the bedroom.

Once they are under the blanket, Faith leans in for the kiss and whispered "Well... aside from what we got from each other this Christmas... here is one present we should still give to each other." before pointing up.

Kuran looked and found a Mistletoe there... and with a grin, he kissed her "Well... I think I get what you are implying" and the two went for a deep kiss, planning to showcase their love to each other. To the fullest!


End file.
